For mobile voice and data communication purposes, user equipment (UE) (e.g., cellular telephones) may communicate with base stations (e.g., evolved node B (eNodeB, eNB)) that are part of Evolved Universal Mobile Communication System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Networks (E-UTRAN). UEs may also communicate with IEEE 802.11 based systems (e.g., WLAN, WiFi) for voice and data communications over a more limited range. If a UE is communicating over one of the E-UTRAN system or the IEEE 802.11 system that is experiencing a high traffic load, it may be beneficial to partially or fully move the traffic for that UE to the other system in order to improve communication performance
There are general needs for steering a UE between a radio access network (RAN) and WLAN.